Rank the Levels
Rank the Levels is a project started by tazzyboyishere. Created in June of 2013, it asks users to rank the seperate levels from independent video games. Ties are broken by number of first place votes. If that is tied it is given to the level with the next highest value. If that is tied it is given to the level with the highest of the lowest values. All visits are counted as one entry. RESULTS ''Day 1: Super Mario 64 ''1st: Cool, Cool Mountain (251 Points) 2nd: Tall, Tall Mountain (243 Points) 3rd: Tick Tock Clock (236 Points First Place Votes) 4th: Big Boo's Haunt (236 Points First Place Votes) 5th: ''[http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/Rank_the_Levels# ''Shifting Sand]'' Land (208'' Points) 6th: Bob-omb Battlefield (192 Points) 7th: Rainbow Ride (191 Points First Place Vote) 8th: Whomp's Fortress (191 First Place Votes) 9th: Lethal Lava Land (188 Points) 10th: Tiny-Huge Island (162 Points) 11th: Hazy Maze Cave (144 Points) 12th: Bowser in the Sky (143 Points) 13th: Wet-Dry World (141 Points) 14th: Jolly Roger Bay (137 Points) 15th: Snowman's Land (131 Points) 16th: Bowser in the Dark World (117 Points) 17th: Bowser in the Fire Sea (100 Points) 18th: Dire, Dire Docks (68 Points) ''Day 2: Kingdom Hearts ''1st: Hollow Bastion (242 Points) 2nd: Halloween Town (229 Points) 3rd: Traverse Town (205 Points) 4th: Agrabah (174 Points) 5th: Olympus Colosseum (164 Points) 6th: End of the World (150 Points) 7th: Neverland (143 Points) 8th: Destiny Islands (137 Points) 9th: Wonderland (120 Points) 10th: Deep Jungle (115 Points) 11th: Atlantica (82 Points) 12th: 100 Acre Wood (76 Points) 13th: Monstro (68 Points) ''Day 3: Dark Souls ''1st: Sen's Fortress (199 Points) 2nd: Painted World of Ariamis (193 Points) 3rd: Anor Londo (190 Points) 4th: Undead Burg (179 Points) 5th: Undead Parish (178 Points) 6th: Darkroot Garden (163 Points) 7th: The Duke's Archive (149 Points) 8th: New Londo Ruins (132 Points) 9th: Firelink Shrine (126 Points) 10th: The Catacombs (124 Points) 11th: Demon Ruins (122 Points) 12th: The Depths (120 Points) 13th: Kiln of the First Flame (117 Points) 14th: Ash Lake (115 Points) 15th: Northern Undead Asylum (111 Points) 16th: Tomb of the Giants (103 Points) 17th: Blighttown (94 Points) 18th: Crystal Cave (89 Points) 19th: The Great Hollow (81 Points) 20th: Valley of Drakes (75 Points) 21st: Quelaag's Domain (46 Points) 22nd: Lost Izalith (37 Points) 23rd: Firelink Altar (24 Points) ''Day 4: Banjo-Kazooie ''1st: Click Clock Wood (105 Points) 2nd: Freezeezy Peak (101 Points) 3rd: Treasure Trove Cove (94 Points) 4th: Mad Monster Mansion (92 Points) 5th: Gobi's Valley (85 Points) 6th: Bubblegloop Swamp (61 Points) 7th: Rusty Bucket Bay (52 Points) 8th: Mumbo's Mountain (44 Points) 9th: Clanker's Cavern (34 Points) 10th: Spiral Mountain (27 Points) ''Day 5: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time ''1st: Bury my Shell at Wounded Knee (33 Points) 2nd: Alleycat Blues (30 Points) 3rd: Neon Night-Riders (23 Points) 4th: Skull and Crossbones 1530 A.D. (22 Points First Place Vote) 5th: Big Apple, 3 AM (22 Points First Place Votes) 6th: Starbase: Where no turtle has gone before (21 Points) 7th: Sewer Surfin' (19 Points) 8th: Prehistoric Turtlesauras (18 Points) 9th: Technodrome: Let's Kick Shell! (17 Points) 10th: Technodrome: The Final Shell-Shock (14 Points) ''Day 6: Star Fox 64 ''1st: Area 6 (80 Points) 2nd: Zoness (79 Points) 3rd: Venom (72 Points) 4th: Macbeth (70 Points) 5th: Meteo (62 Points) 6th: Sector Y (56 Points) 7th: Sector X (52 Points) 8th: Corneria (51 Points) 9th: Katina (50 Points) 10th: Solar (33 Points Value = 10) 11th: Fichina (33 Points Value = 9) 12th: Sector Z (26 Points) 13th: Bolse (25 Points) 14th: Titania (21 Points) 15th: Aquas (10 Points) ''Day 7: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''1st: Forest Temple (194 Points) 2nd: Spirit Temple (185 Points) 3rd: Shadow Temple (170 Points) 4th: Fire Temple (156 Points) 5th: Water Temple (150 Points) 6th: Inside Ganon's Castle (124 Points) 7th: Dodongo's Cavern (94 Points) 8th: Inside the Deku Tree (78 Points) 9th: Bottom of the Well (70 Points) 10th: Ice Cavern (64 Points) 11th: Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly (35 Points) *Gerudo Training Ground was forgotten ''Day 8: Super Mario Bros. 3 ''1st: The Sky (64 Points) 2nd: Big Island (60 Points) 3rd: Iced Land (52 Points) 4th: Sea Side (43 Points) 5th: Pipe Maze (41 Points) 6th: Grass Land (38 Points) 7th: Desert Hill (36 Points) 8th: Dark Land (30 Points) ''Day 9: Metroid Prime ''1st: Phendrana Drifts (57 Points) 2nd: Tallon Overworld (44 Points First Place Vote) 3rd: Chozo Ruins (44 Points First Place Votes) 4th: Phazon Mines (42 Points) 5th: Magmoor Caverns (34 Points) 6th: Frigate Orpheon (21 Points) 7th: Impact Crater (10 Points) ''Day 10: Paper Mario ''1st: Chapter 7: A Star Spirit on Ice (75 Points) 2nd: Chapter 3: The Invincible Tubba Blubba (73 Points) 3rd: Chapter 8: A Star Powered Showdown (62 Points) 4th: Chapter 4: Trials in the Toy Box (60 Points) 5th: Chapter 5: Hot Hot Times on Lavalava Island (48 Points) 6th: Chapter 2: The Mystery of Dry Dry Ruins (47 Points) 7th: Chapter 1: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress (38 Points) 8th: Chapter 6: Dark Days in Flower Fields (29 Points) ''Day 11: Banjo-Tooie ''1st: Hailfire Peaks (108 Points) 2nd: Cloud Cuckooland (89 Points) 3rd: Witchyworld (87 Points) 4th: Grunty Industries (79 Points) 5th: Jolly Roger's Lagoon (75 Points) 6th: Terrydactyland (66 Points) 7th: Glitter Gulch Mine (55 Points Value = 8) 8th: Mayahem Temple (55 Points Value = 7) 9th: Cauldron Keep (32 Points) 10th: Spiral Mountain (18 Points) ''Day 12: Battletoads ''1st: Intruder Excluder (70 Points) 2nd: Terra Tubes (59 Points) 3rd: Turbo Tunnel (53 Points) 4th: Ragnarok's Canyon (51 Points) 5th: The Revolution (49 Points) 6th: Arctic Cavern (45 Points First Place Vote) 7th: Rat Race (45 Points Value = 2) 8th: Volkmire's Inferno (45 Points Value = 1) 9th: Wookie Hole (39 Points) 10th: Surf City (38 Points) 11th: Karnath's Lair (33 Points) 12th: Clinger-Wingers (19 Points) ''Day 13: Fire Emblem (Lyn Chapters) ''1st: Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow (35 Points) 2nd: Chapter 10: The Distant Plains (30 Points) 3rd: Chapter 9: Grim Reunion (27 Points First Place Vote) 4th: Chapter 7x: The Black Shadow (27 Points First Place Votes) 5th: Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad (24 Points) 6th: Chapter 6: Blood of Pride (23 Points) 7th: Chapter 8: Vortex of Strategy (19 Points) 8th: Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits (13 Points Value = 8) 9th: Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders (13 Points Value = 5) 10th: Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries (12 Points) 11th: Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate (7 Points) 12th: Prologue: A Girl from the Plains (4 Points) ''Day 14: Fire Emblem (Eliwood/Hector Exclusive Chapters) ''1st: Chapter 25: Crazed Beast (43 Points) 2nd: Chapter 15: Talons Alight (33 Points First Place Votes) 3rd: Chapter 19xx: A Glimpse in Time (33 Points First Place Vote) 4th: Chapter 32x: The Value of Life (25 Points) 5th: Chapter 11: Another Journey (19 Points Value = 2) 6th: Chapter 11: Taking Leave (19 Points Value = 1) 7th: Chapter 28: Valorous Roland (17 Points) 8th: Chapter 30: The Beserker (12 Points) ''Day 15: Fire Emblem (Eliwood/Hector Shared Chapters) ''1st: Chapter 27: Cog of Destiny (90 Points) 2nd: Chapter 19: Dragon's Gate (89 Points) 3rd: Chapter 30: Victory or Death (86 Points) 4th: Chapter 16x: The Port of Badon (84 Points First Place Vote) 5th: Final Chapter: Light (84 Points First Place Votes) 6th: Chapter 26x: Night of Farewells (75 Points) 7th: Chapter 21: Kingship's Bond (70 Points) 8th: Chapter 22x: Genesis (65 Points Value = 26) 9th: Chapter 29: Sands of Time (65 Points Value = 24) 10th: Chapter 24: Unfulfilled Heart (62 Points) 11th: Chapter 18: The Dread Isle (60 Points) 12th: Chapter 23B: Four-Fanged Offence (Linus) (57 Points) 13th: Chapter 26: Battle before Dawn (53 Points) 14th: Chapter 15: Noble Lady of Caelin (52 Points Value = 20) 15th: Chapter 25A: Pale Flower of Darkness (Kenneth) (52 Points [Highest Value = 19) 16th: Chapter 18x: Imprisoner of Magic (51 Points) 17th: Chapter 23A: Four-Fanged Offence (Lloyd) (50 Points) 18th: Chapter 17: Pirate Ship (48 Points) 19th: Chapter 14: False Friends (46 Points) 20th: Chapter 13x: The Peddler Merlinus (45 Points) 21st: Chapter 16: Whereabouts Unknown (43 Points) 22nd: Chapter 20: New Resolve (39 Points) 23rd: Chapter 25B: Pale Flower of Darkness (Jerme) (38 Points) 24th: Chapter 12: Birds of a Feather (34 Points) 25th: Chapter 13: In Search of Truth (29 Points) 26th: Chapter 29x: Battle Preparations (25 Points) 27th: Chapter 22: Living Legend (19 Points)